


One Base, Two Base, Redd Base, Blu Base

by All_Of_The_Muses



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Bondage and Discipline, Character Death, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Of_The_Muses/pseuds/All_Of_The_Muses
Summary: Liesel Fleischer, one of the Red Medic's serving Mann Co.. This is a collection of drabbles and random happenstances that occur from day to day on base.OCxSpyOCxSniperOCxEngineerOCxMedicAnd whatever else happens. These are literally a bunch of drabbles that have no correlation to one another. There might be a couple with more than one part, and if that's the case I'll let you know. There will be NSFW/Smut/Lemons, chapters will be tagged as such!





	1. The World Fell Silent (SpyXOC)

**__**

**In a lone diner, a radio that had been broadcasting only static suddenly comes to life:** **_"If zhere is anyone still alive out zhere...I'm sorry...Nothing I could do could make vhat happened right...and I know zhat I can never atone...To anyone still surviving, I've made a safe haven at TeuFort, zhere are supplies, veapons, and places to survive. As far as I know...I'm zhe last one...zhey're all dead...dead...God forgive me..."_ **

**———————**

"Could you bring zhe bodies into mein lab, Heavy? I'm going to need to examine zhem further," Medic asked as she wiped some of the blood from her hands onto her labcoat.

"Are you sure Doktor?" Heavy asked looking at the mutilated corpses of what looked like a few civilians from the town a few miles from them.

"Ja," was all she managed before hurrying inside to make room for the four bodies.

Once they were inside and situated, Liesel looked at Heavy, "Danke Heavy, I need you to go zhough...I don't vant anyone to see vhat I have to do vhis zhese...people."

Heavy looked worried for a moment, but he knew Medic knew what she was doing, "If Doktor needs anything, Heavy will be down the hall."

"Danke again, I'll be sure to call if I do," she stated before watching him leave the lab.

Once she was alone, the red haired woman pulled a voice recorder from her pocket and clicked record, "First subject, man, mid to late thirties, appears to have been...vell, for lack of a better vord, eaten. Several bites have been taken out of his torso, jugular, everyvhere really."

She then set the recorder down on her table holding her instruments and picked up a pair of scissors to remove the clothing with, "If I didn't know better, I'd say he vas cannibalized but zhere hasn't been a recorded case of cannibalism here in...vell, a very long time."

After she removed what was left ot the fabric and began washing away some of the blood, the true carnage was visible now, "Mein gott...zhese bite marks...zhey are human but....zhere is no vay a human could have done zhis...no zhis...zhis vas done by a monster..."

As she did her best to keep her composure, Liesel continued to examine the remains, unaware of the movement happening under the sheets covering the other corpses.

"Hey doc," Scout called out as he entered the lab, "You got any-HOLY CRAP!"

"It's just a corpse herr Scout, vas is zhe matter?" Liesel asked looking over to the Bostonian with a look of confusion on her face.

Scout panicked and grabbed the Medic by the wrist, pulling her towards him as one of the corpses sprang up from the bed and lunged for her, teeth bared and eyes bloodshot.

Liesel saw this and her heart nearly stopped, that woman was dead, she was certain of it, "V-Vas...zhis is impossible!"

When the woman growled and lunged forward again, Scout pulled his Atomizer from his belt and smashed it into the woman's head, watching as she slumped over to the ground.

"You alright Doc?" Scout asked hurrying out of the lab with Medic, "That was some insane shit!"

Liesel tried to make sense of what they had just seen, that woman was dead, her heart was completely torn from her body, how could she have attacked them just now?

"Doc?"

"Vas...vhat in zhe hell vas zhat?" she gasped before falling to her knees, holding her stomach as she felt it tying itself into knots.

"It's gotta be a prank right? I mean...dead people don't just get right back up, do they?" Scout asked as he glanced at the lab doors warily.

"Nein...zhey don't..." Liesel muttered before realizing Scout had just called it a prank, "Are you stupid!? Vhat kind of person rips out another person's heart for a joke!?"

The sounds of another scream coming from the lab drew the two out of their daze as they staggered to their feet, staring at the doors in shock.

"Scout...go varn zhe others...and contact Miss Pauling now! Ve don't have much time," Liesel stated pulling her bone saw from her belt and carefully approaching the doors.

"Doc, c'mon, you can't be-"

"Now dumkopft!" she snapped, glaring at Scout.

"Alright alright!" Scout replied hurrying to get to the others.

Liesel stared at the doors, her heart pounding out of her chest as she crept closer.

Whatever they were, they could die, right? They were already dead though, how do you kill the dead?

Not wanting to allow herself anymore time to become panicked, the German woman burst through the doors, raising her saw to attack the first person that attacked her.

Much to her surprise, the four bodies were nowhere to be seen .

Being careful not to drop her guard, Liesel cautiously stepped further into the room, her saw firmly in her grasp.

Unfortunately, as she went to look inside the supply closet, the man she had been examining first lunged out from the door and drug her to the ground, biting and clawing, trying to get at her.

Liesel cried out as she hit the tile, her saw skidding away as she did her best to hold the man back.

As his teeth came closer and closer to her, Liesel found her grasp slipping ever so slightly, "Hilfe! Jemand!"

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the man fell dead on top of the medic.

"Are you alright doctor?" Spy asked as he quickly rushed to help her, pushing the corpse off of her and pulling her up a bit.

"He...he vas...he vas dead...I know he vas..." she gasped, her eyes going wide as she stared at the twice dead man, "Vhat..."

The Frenchman pulled her to her feet and looked around, "You mean these were the corpses you had brought back?"

Liesel noticed the other three were dead once more as well, each lying on the tile with their mouths agape and their dead eyes staring into nothingness.

"Ja...zhey...zhey vere all dead...everyone of zhem..." she muttered before feeling Spy pull her into his arms, holding her closely, "S-Spy?"

"Don't worry mon petit chou-fleur. You're safe now," he replied as he gently began leading her out of the room.

It was no secret the Medic and Spy had been seeing each other for some time now, after her and Sniper had ended their relationship, though they still tried to keep it a bit underwraps for sanity sake.

"Who could have done somezhing so horrible?" she muttered, staring at the lab doors as they swung closed, the images of the corpses still fresh in her mind.

"I think the Blu team may know something about this," Spy replied sitting her down on the bench, "Just sit still a moment...you need to recollect yourself, alright?"

Liesel nodded and gently rested her head in her hands, "Zhis...zhis is insane, I mean zhe dead can't come back to life...it is a medical impossibility..."

Spy stared at her a moment, unsure of what to say to make things seem a bit better, then again, he wasn't sure there was a way to make things better at this point in time.

"Is Doktor hurt!?" Heavy cried as he and the other members of the team hurried towards the lab.

"Nein herr Heavy," she replied, standing up despite Spy's protests, "I am fine, don't vorry. I-I need to go speak to someone. Verzeihen sie..."

Without waiting for her team to reply, Liesel grabbed her labcoat from the coat rack, her syring gun, her bone saw, and a small folded up leather pouch, and hurried out of the hallway, hoping to find some answers.

"Do you really think I'm letting you go alone?" Spy stated as he pulled his Diamonback out and loaded it up.

"You'd be daft to think that Medic," Demo agreed before taking a swig of his scrumpy.

Liesel looked back at them before smiling, "Danke guys, I'm very lucky to have teammates like you."

It was settled then, they were going to pay a visit to the Blu base.

Much to their surprise though, the team was met with no resistance, even when they came to the heart of the base.

"Hey doc," Engineer muttered looking over at the Medic who seemed just as confused as he was, "Something seem off to you?"

"Ja, zhere is no vay it should be zhis quiet," Liesel replied looking around anxiously, "Vhy don't ve split up? Scout, Heavy, Engineer, you check zhe locker rooms. Demo, Soldier, Sniper, zhe intel room, Spy, Pyro und I vill check zhe office."

Spy looked over at Medic, smiling a bit to himself as she ordered the team around, he knew she had it in her, he just hadn't seen this side of her before.

The team wasted no time in splitting up to find their enemies, though it wasn't without some concerns and worries.

"Spy...are ve certain ve are alone here?" Liesel asked, weapons at the ready as each step echoed throughout the empty halls.

"Non, but then again, are we ever sure of anything?" Spy asked as they came up to the office.

"Huddah hmph hmph hmhm hudday," Pyro added as he turned to look behind them, his flamethrower at the ready.

"Fair enough Pyro. They would have at least confronted us if they were here," the frencman stated as he began picking the lock on the door.

Once the door was open, Spy cloaked himself and slipped inside, hoping they would be met with as little resistance as they had so far.

Liesel listened carefully for any sounds of combat, truly surprised when she heard nothing.

"Doctor!" Spy called out quickly, uncloaking so they could find him.

Hurrying into the room, she saw Spy standing over the Blu Medic, though he wasn't anything like the enemy she had come to know.

The Deutsche man was huddled in the corner, his face pale and his eyes wide with terror, as if he had seen hell itself.

"Bist du in ordnung? Was ist mit dir passiert?" she asked hurrying to his side and kneeling in front of the Medic.

"Die toten ... sie ... sie aben ... so viel blut ... sie waren tot ..." he muttered, his hands shaking as he kept staring into the distance.

"Ich brauche dich zu konzentrieren, was hier passiert ist? Wo ist ihr team?" she pleaded, trying to keep his focus on her as best she could.

"Die toten...die toten..." he muttered before clutching his head and shutting down, his eyes still wide.

"What did he say Doctor?" Spy asked lighting a cigarette.

"He just keeps going on about zhe dead. Something about zhey ate, and blood. I think he may have seen vhatever it vas ve did zhough...Ve von't get much out of him. He is gone..."

"What could make a man turn so mad?" Spy muttered looking truly shocked at the Medic's state.

"Huddah!" Pyro called out, his voice frantic.

Liesel and Spy spun around to see what had Pyro freaked out, their faces becoming pale as they saw it.

The Blu Pyro, Heavy, and Soldier were shambling towards them, their bodies looked to be decaying, several bite marks and what looked like gunshot wounds decorated their bodies.

'Oh merde," Spy muttered, his cigarette falling from his lips.

In a hurry, Liesel pulled her syringe gun out and fired at the Blu's, aiming for their knees in hopes to slow them down.

Unfortunately, it didn't even phase them as they continued shambling forward, growling and snarling rabidly.

Pyro titled his head before stepping forward and lighting them ablaze, shouting triumphantly as they let out ungodly screams and collapsed to the ground.

"Ve need to get out of here..." Liesel muttered reloading her gun and looking to Spy, "I have a feeling our answer von't be so simple..."

"Let's go then," Spy stated before looking back at the blu Medic who was still cowering in the corner, "What about him?"

Liesel looked at the medic, pausing a moment before pulling a scalpel from her belt, "He vouldn't be living...best to put him out of his misery..."

"Was machst du denn?" he asked, his face growing pale as he felt her gloved hand on his cheek.

Liesel hushed him a bit as he threw his arms around her, assuming he was looking for some comfort from the horrors he had seen, "Du wirst in frieden bald zu sein, tut mir so leid ..."

Spy looked on before turning away as the familiar sound of metal cutting through flesh caught his ears.

After ensuring he was gone, Liesel laid the Medic's body on the ground and closed his eye, tucking his glasses in his breast pocket before standing up and putting her scalpel away, "Ruhe en frieden..."

"Are you alright?" Spy asked as he watched his medic walking towards the door.

"I'm fine, could you do me a favor?" she asked though it was obvious she wasn't truly asking, more like ordering him, "You're zhe only one zhat I know zhat can access zhe computers. Could you transfer zhe security footage to our computers?"

Spy paused before nodding, "Of course. You and Pyro give me some cover, it should only take a moment."

Liesel nodded and went to the door with Pyro, staring at the corpses that were still burning.

"Hmph hmph huddah hmph?" Pyro asked looking at Medic, his head tilted to the side.

"I'm alright Pyro, danke, I'm just vorried about zhis is all," she muttered kneeling beside the dead Pyro since he was the only one that had stopped burning.

Carefully, she reached forward with a gloved hand and shifted the body onto it's side, her eyes falling on the bite mark on his shoulder.

If the neoprene from the asbestos suit hadn't melted away from the wound, she probably wouldn't have seen it.

There was no mistaking the shape of the wound, it was a human bite, and a decent chunk of flesh had been taken off as well.

"I've got the footage. We should get the team and head back before things get out of hand," Spy stated as he rejoined the two, "Is there something we need here?"

"Nein. I just vanted to take a look at zhem real quick," Liesel replied standing up and straightening her glasses, "Do you have your radio on you?"

"Oui," Spy replied pulling the black box from his pocket and clicking the button down, "Everyone, we are returning to base. Do you read me?"

There was a moment of silence before static was heard and the familiar voice of Engineer came over the radio, "Spy, we've got a problem!"

"What is it?"

"It's...it's Demo, Sniper, and Soldier, they got jumped and, well," Engineer explained, his voice turning solemn, "They didn't make it."

"Vas?" Liesel muttered, hoping she had heard him wrong.

"Are you sure about that?" Spy asked, his own concern starting to show.

"Wish I wasn't. Heavy and Scout though...after what they saw, I don't think they'll be the same after what we saw...hell, I don't think I'll ever forget either," the Texan replied, his voice trembling a bit.

"Vhere are you?" Liesel asked taking the radio and waiting for an answer.

"We went to check on the others in the intel room but didn't even make it before we saw them...we barricaded ourselves in the locker room."

Before Liesel could ask anything else, the sounds of screams and gunfire echoed throughout the empty halls before everything fell silent again.

"We need to go, now," Spy snapped taking Liesel by the arm and pulling her from the base, Pyro following very closely behind.

Liesel protested but Spy and Pyro made sure she left with them.

What hell had been unleashed upon the earth?

**6 Weeks Later**

"Are zhey still out zhere?"

Liesel sat at her work bench, several test tubes and microscope slides scattered around the counter as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Oui," Spy muttered, cautiously looking from between the blinds, "They still haven't made it past the barricade though."

"I see..." she replied before pulling the latest slide from the case and sliding it into the microscope, "It seems ve are stuck here zhen..."

Spy watched her before walking over and gently wrapping his arms around her waist, "Mon ami, I think it's safe to take a break. You've been working non-stop for more than a month."

"Zhere has to be a vay to save zhem..." Liesel replied, placing a tired hand on Spy's cheek, "I have to get zhem back..."

It was obvious Liesel felt some manner of guilt over what happened, and why shouldn't she? In her search for a cure to her cancer, she had unknowingly created the very virus that had turned everyone she knew into those horrid undead creatures lurking outside, and in turn had infected the world.

"You're not going to save anyone in that state," Spy scolded scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to her bunk, "You need to rest mon petit chou-fleur. You haven't slept in days."

Liesel wanted to argue, to tell him she was fine, but she knew he was right.

As he placed her in her bed, Liesel felt her frenchman brush a strand of red hair from her face, "Vhat have I done lieberling? I...I condemned everyone..."

"It wasn't your fault. You were trying to do good," Spy replied with a hushed voice, "It is not your fault. Now sleep..."

The medic could no longer resist as sleep overcame her, drifting off into a deep rest as Spy stood up and walked to the window.

His eyes were sad and distant as he rolled up his sleeve, looking at the bit he had patched up before returning to Liesel with the latest samples.

She had warned him of how dangerous it was and insisted that she do it herself, but he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her.

A single tear rolled down his cheek, absorbed into the fabric of his mask as he rolled the sleeve back down and looked at his sleeping medic, "Je suis désolé ma tourterelle, je te aimerai toujours."

A few hours later, Liesel woke up to find that the sun had set, leaving her in a thick velvety darkness.

"Spy?" she called out as she got out of bed, instinctively grabbing the bat she had taken from Scout's room and stepping towards the window where she thought she saw him sitting down.

When she got no answer, the Medic began to fear the worst though she didn't show, "Spy, bitte, no jokes..."

As she placed a hand on his shoulder, she cried out in terror as he fell over from the chair, dead at her feet, his Diamondback in his lap with a silencer attached.

In his cold dead hand was a note, explaining how he had been bitten by Miss Pauling and how he wanted her to remember him as she had seen him before falling asleep, not the horrid monster he was doomed to become.

After reading the note over several times, Liesel collapsed onto his body, staring in horror at the gunshot wound in his skull.

**12 Hours Later-**

Liesel sat in front of a camera she had set up on a tripod, several cords hooked up to various computers and radio trancievers she had found in Engineer's quarters.

Her expression was cold, almost dead. Her hands still had dirt and blood on them from burying Spy's body outside.

"I don't know vhy I'm still trying but...I am. Perhaps on a fools hope zhat perhaps, somewhere, somebody is still alive und hearing zhis...If you are, und you're human still, embedded in this broadcast is a morse code. It vill lead you to my location...on zhe off chance I find a cure for zhis...ha...a cure...a cure is vhat started all of zhis...I cured myself of my cancer but...I condemned zhe rest of zhe vorld with it. I even lost zhe man I loved...If you can hear zhis, find me. I have shelter, food, supplies, and veapons...Please, I can't be alone in zhe vorld..."


	2. In The Hands of Despair (Part 1/3 SniperxOC)

"Move it! We've got to get that intel before it's too late!"

The red soldier continued barking orders to his teammates as they charge across the dirt field between their base and the Blu base.

A bit behind the group was a woman with red hair, green eyes wearing a medic uniform. As she ran behind them, she made sure to watch her comrades closely in case anything happened.

"Right!" Soldier called out as they crossed the wooden bridge." Look alive guys!"

"Oi! Medic!"

"Vat is it Demo?" The medic called out taking cover behind a few crates as the Blu mercenaries began firing.

"Make sure ya don't get killed! We'd be fairly screwed if we lost ya!" The black man shouted as he launched a handful of sticky bombs towards the Blu Heavy.

"Give me some credit!" She snapped pulling her bone saw out and glancing over the crates. "I vasn't born yesterday dumbkopft!"

Demo let out a hearty laugh before he rejoined the charge towards the base. Medic simply watched a moment before seeing the Blu scout headed her direction. A cold smirk danced across her vermilion lips as she raised her bone saw and waited for the scrawny Brooklynite to get within slicing distance. Just as he passed the crate, she swung her saw at hit, aiming to decapitate him.

Blu Scout saw this and jumped back, narrowly avoiding a fatal wound, but still getting caught on the arm.

"Sunnova bitch!"

"Come now, zis vill only hurt for a second." Medic snapped with a cold crazy grin as she quickly stepped closer to him and swung again, this time aiming for his chest and throat. Scout saw this and brought his bat up just in time to block the blade.

"Not so fast sweet cheeks. You forget somethin'. I do this shit for a living!"

Before medic could react, she felt his foot connect with her chest, sending her back into the crates, giving the scout time to make a break for the red base.

"Shize!" Medic hissed getting ready to go after him when a gunshot rang out and the boys body collapsed to the ground.

"I got him shiela. Go take care of the others."

"Danke sniper." She replied into her microphone before turning and hurrying to the aid of her comrades.

As if on cue, Heavy took a shot to the leg, dropping his gun as he hit the ground. "Medic!"

"Ja, ja!" Medic called out weaving between obstacles. "I'm coming!"

Once in range, she trained her medi-gun on him and quickly fired, hoping to get to better cover quickly. Heavy looked around frantically until his leg was good to go again.

"Thanks!"

"Kein problem!"

The battle waged on, both sides doing good amounts of damage, each holding their own well. Medic had made it into the base with Scout and Pyro, the two of them making sure Scout could get to the intel and make it out safely. Pyro had already forced Blu Spy and Blu Soldier to the respawn point a couple of times by the time they got to the target.

"Right. You guys cover me on the way out." Scout snapped grabbing the blue briefcase and hooking it to his back pack. "Got it?"

"Mmmph mmphmm mmmm mhmmph."

"Glad to know you got my back Pyro. Medic, you good to go?"

"Vhy do you ask such stupid questions? Of course I'm ready." She replied going to the door and looking around. "Coast is clear."

Scout nodded and grabbed his bat before bolting out of the room followed by his team mates. Surprisingly, they hadn't encountered any of the blue team on the way out, bringing a shadow of worry to Medic's mind.

"Mmph hmmm mphmhm!" Pyro grunted pointing to the door they had come in.

"Yeah! Piece of cake!" Scout called out with a laugh. Medic didn't share in their excitement and cast a glance behind them to be safe. What she saw chilled her to the bone.

Standing in the shadows were Blu Spy, Blu Heavy, and Blu Medic, almost as if they were waiting for the red team.

"Mein gott! Get out of here now!" She called out as Heavy began advancing. Pyro turned and was about to defend when a gunshot rang out and pierced his skull, dropping him in seconds.

Scout swore rather loudly and pulled out his pistol quickly.

"Bring it on chumps!"

Spy seemed most amused while Medic simply watched as Heavy began charging his minigun.

Quickly, Red Medic looked around, where saw that Scout had already made it outside and that Heavy was ready to ignore her to get to scout.

_Ve need zhat intel! Scout has to make it out alive_ , Medic thought trying to come up with a plan.

Finally, she came up with an idea. Pulling her bone saw from her belt, the red haired medic turned to scout.

"Get ze intel to base! No matter vhat!"

"The hell are you talking about!?"

Before he got an answer, Medic threw her blade at the door controls just as Heavy began raining bullets at Scout. The blade hit the electronic controls, causing them to short out and the tall metal door to slide down, leaving Medic stuck inside with three of her enemies.

"Now why did you have to go and do something like that?" Spy asked, his accent thick as he took a drag of his cigarette and stepped towards the woman.

"Not a smart move fraulein. Not a smart move at all."

The woman felt her chest tighten as she tried to step back only to feel someone grab her from behind and lift her off the ground. "Lass mich runter sie dummkopf!"

"What should we do with her?" Heavy asked as he held the struggling woman firmly.

"Vell, she is an enemy. Vhy not just end her?" The Blue medic asked with an icy smile.

"Non." Spy said quickly raising a hand up to silence the German. "She may have useful information. We will interrogate her. "

Medic seemed disappointed but knew it was a bad idea to ignore Spy. "Ja. Let me make it easier to transport her zhen."

The woman fought against Heavy even more before feeling Medic plunge a needle into her neck. hard. "Ah! Vhat zhe hell!?"

"Just something to make you sleepy fraulein." Medic replied pulling the needle out and smirking. "Süße träume hündin."

The next thing the medic knew, the room was spinning, blurring, then everything went black.

———————-

"What!? What do you mean medic didn't make it back!?" Soldier was standing in the briefing room looking angry and worried as he paced back and forth.

"It's like I said man. Pyro got dropped by their sniper, Heavy was comin after me and she did something that separated us. Last I checked though, she was stuck with Spy, Heavy and Medic." Scout explained placing the briefcase on the table. "I don't know what the hell she was thinkin'."

"Piss." Sniper growled taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. "This is the first time they've gotten one of us alive. I don't think they're just gonna bust her bubble."

"If I know Blu Spy." Spy started, his voice extremely grim. "And I do, Medic will be begging for death once they are done with her. Oui....it will most likely leave her as nothing but an empty shell. Not even a shadow of the woman we have all grown so fond of."

The room fell silent upon hearing this, true, Medic was somewhat secretive and didn't open up about much, but she had taken care of them and helped them no matter the cost, even if she wasn't in the best of health, she still put them ahead of her.

"We can't just leave her." Heavy snapped angrily, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Nobody's suggestin that! Ach, open your ears ya dummy." Demo barked before taking a long swig of his drink. "But we can't just burst in guns ablazin either!"

Suddenly the quiet depression turned into an eruption of fear and anger as the team began screaming and yelling at one another.

————–

_Ugh....mein head....vat is going on?_

Slowly coming to, the medic opened her eyes only to find that she was laying on a metal table with a very bright light hanging over her.

The events of the past couple hours were a bit of a blur but the last thing she remembered was Medic injecting her with something and then, Oh mein gott...

"Good morning mademoiselle." Spy said from a chair beside the table, a magazine in his hand and a smoke between his lips. "I trust you slept well?"

The medic felt a moment of panic as she went to push herself up and run, only to find she was tied down and her equipment was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't struggle. You already caused us enough trouble." The Frenchman explained setting his magazine down and standing up. "You should be grateful you are still alive."

"Grateful? Zat you have me strapped to a metal table und have left me totally unarmed." Medic snapped before spitting in her captor's face.

Spy groaned and wiped the spit from his face." You know...you reds are all the same...so unsophisticated and rude."

He then looked at her before grasping her throat firmly." You listen to me you stupid red whore...You are going to tell me everything about your base, your comrades, and security. You will not leave until I have everything, or you will be begging me for death."

The medic gasped and choked as the spy tightened his grasp, her lungs began burning as she tried to fill them with air.

"What's that? You'd like to breathe?" Spy asked tightening his grasp slightly before finally releasing her. "You are in my world now mademoiselle, you will play by my rules."


End file.
